Spy Island
| preceded = Super Power Island | succeed = Nabooti Island }} Spy Island is the 6th island released on Poptropica. The release date of the island was on September 9th, 2008. It is related to 24 Carrot Island and Super Power Island in some ways. Plot Synopsis An organization called the Bald and Dangerous (or B.A.D. for short) is using a ray with an unknown chemical (most likly sulfuric acid) that vaporizes every Poptropican's hair. They have captured Headquarters' top three spies, adding frustration to Spy Islands authorities. The difficulty is . Walkthrough Arrive on Spy Island. Go right, and enter Headquarters. Headquarters Go up, and talk to Director D. He will give you a decoder kit. Dr. Spyglass Go outside, and go to the spyglass place on the right. Talk to the doctor inside, and ask for an eye exam. But when he gives you one, click on the symbol that is directly opposite it. For example, if he points to a W, click on the M. Then, go outside and go up the ladder to the door. Talk to him, and he will give you a chameleon suit, which allows you to blend in with your surroundings. Spy #1 Then, go left to the docks. Find the spy in the trash can, click on him, and he will give you a message. Then, make your way up the building, avoiding the guards, and find the little door on the attic. Go to the bottom, avoiding the three vicious dogs and the guards. Get into the safe and free the spy. He will give you a clue and a laser pen, which allows you to cut metal.AND THE DOGS CAN'T SEE YOU,SO WEAR YOUR CHAMELEON SUIT! lAST SENTENCE BY MEGAN26488 Spy #2 Go out the door, and go to toupee terrace on the far right. Jump up the building with the laser lights (this can be quite frustrating), and get to the attic window. Cut the bars with the laser pen, and go inside. Free the spy, who will give you a clue and a Grapple Bowtie, which allows you to grapple to high places. Spy #3 talk to the spy on balding avenue. she will give you file x.When decoded it will read dont trust dr d Rooftops Then, go to Balding Avenue on the left,that says pet shop and grapple high to the sign that says pets. When on the rooftops, grapple left to the tall building, then left again to avoid the dogs and lasers. You will encounter a spy on the roof, who tells you to grapple to the window on the . First click on the dog icon on the bottom left, then click in front of your character. Once you get to the dogs you will see a spy. talk to him. The Greenhouse You will find yourself in a greenhouse. Avoiding the carnivorous plants, go to the right and find the cherry bomb tree. Click on the fruit to start it. Push it to the side, where the spring plant will bounce it up. Go up, and push it to the right, onto the other spring plant. Then, go to the top, where the candy is, and push the fruit to the lock. Wait for the bomb to blow up the cage lock, then talk to the woman who got locked. She will give you the last clue, and Ultra Vision Goggles, which allow you to spot all lasers. Then go out of the greenhouse, and go down. BAD Bistro Go into the BAD bistro, and get the job as the chef (it is frustrating, but possible). Go the the angry guy, and get his fingerprint (on the glass). Then, go into the kitchen, and go out through the pipe at the top. Jump from lamp to lamp to escape. BAD Control Center Go to Toupee Terrace, and go to the BAD Control Center, on the right. Put on the goggles, and get past the lasers. Go up to the door (this is frustrating as well) and use the fingerprint to get in. Go to the top, and click the robot-computer thing. A cage will fall on you. Then Director D will free you. Enter the passcodes, one at a time (they are Laser Hair Removal), and then go in the teleporter. Director D will show himself to be the head of hair, and he will make his mini bots attack you. There are four bots, and there are four glowing yellow globes. Use the bow tie to get to two of them. When the bots hit them, they disintegrate. Repeat this with the four bots, and then Director D will begin trying to zap you with his flying control room. Use the bowtie to get to the top of the room, and use the laser. . Repeat this three times, and he will say "I give up! I give up!". You will jump into the air, happy. Then, you will appear in Headquarters, where Director D is imprisioned and you are made the new boss. Then you will get the medallion! Photo Album Photos Master of Disguise.jpg|Master of Disguise The Service here is Terrible.jpg|The Service Here is Terrible Reaching the Heights of Fashion.png|Reaching the Heights of Fashion Having a Hair Raising adventure.jpg|Having a Hair Raising Adventure Reviews *Really hard. Can't get the cherry bomb tree to free that agent. Fan-Art Swinging into Action.JPG|Joshuawesome8: Swinging into Action Baldnest didn't get the B.E.S.T. of me!.png|coolcheetah53: Baldness didn't get the B.E.S.T. of me! Category:Islands Category:Spy Island Category:Pages with complete photos Category:Pages with Fan-Art Category:Easy